The Manner, I Love You So Much, Sakura-chan
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Aku titip ia padamu. Jaga ia baik-baik. Aku yakin. Ia pasti bahagia bersamamu. Bad Summary.


**The Manner, I Love You So Much, Sakura-chan**

**Disclaimer : Masahi kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina(dikit)**

**Rate : T, Hurt Comfort, Angst, Death Chara.**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, and siapin tissue yang banyak. **

**Summary : Aku titip ia padamu. Jaga ia baik-baik. Aku yakin. Ia pasti bahagia bersamamu. **

**Note : Sama aja koq note saya. Terima flame, and segala kekurangan cerita saya dapat disampaikan di post review. Sekian, terima kasih.**

**Kenapa Disaat Kau Ada**

**Tapi Aku Tak Merasakan Bahwa Kau Itu Ada**

Naruto POV

Seketika dingin menyelimutiku, kau pernah berjanji untuk membuatku selalu hangat untuk setiap hari dan setiap saat. Kau berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkanku kedinginan. Kau mengatakannya padaku disaat kita berdua tengah dimabuk asmara. Kau mengatakannya. Sungguh, aku sebagai saksinya.

"Naruto! Hari ini, kau pulang duluan saja, aku di jemput Kaa-san!"

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan! Sampai besok!"

Dan sebuah kecupan hangat didahimu. Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku. Bahwa cintaku adalah mataharimu, dan diriku adalah separuh nyawamu. Aku sangat menginginkan itu.

**Bahkan Disaat Engkau Memelukku**

**Aku Sama Sekali Tidak Merasakanmu**

Normal POV

"Oii! Naruto! Mau pulang? Bareng yukk!"

"Maaf, Kiba! Aku harus ke rumah nenek dulu! Ada urusan!"

"Yaaahh! Yasudah deh, aku pulang sendiri saja!"

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengannya?"

"Chk! Aku malas membangunkannya jika ia tertidur di dalam bis! Yasudah! Jaa matta ne!"

"…Jaa…"

**Aku Terus Berusaha Untuk Merasakannya**

**Tak Peduli Bahwa Raga Ini Mulai Membusuk Di Dalam Dada Ini**

Naruto yang kini berjalan dengan lesu menuju keluar gerbang. Ia harus menemui seseorang, tetapi bukan Tsunade sang nenek. Ia terpaksa bohong memang karena ia tengah dalam urusan penting.

Traffic light yang masih berwarna merah dan kini berganti dengan hijau. Naruto berdiri dipinggir jalan dengan mata yang menatap pada satu titik. Satu titik dimana sebuah mobil ferari hitam meluncur dengan mulus di depannya. Dengan dua penumpang di dalamnya.

"…Sakura-chan… Sasuke…"

**Bahkan Aku Merasakan Kau Mulai Menghilang**

**Saat Kekosonganku Semakin Meluas**

Naruto tersenyum miris. Ia tertunduk dan traffic light pun sudah berwarna merah kembali. Ia pun menyebrang bersama dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Memandang banyaknya sosok yang berhamburan dihadapannya. Mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit biru berkapas putih itu.

**Hampa**

**Bahkan Tak Dapat Lagi Untuk Melangkah**

-000000-

"Oii Naruto! Ke kantin yuk!"

"Tidak Kiba! Kau bersama yang lain saja! Aku harus memperbanyak catatan untuk ulangan Kakashi-sensei! Matematika kelemahanku Kiba!"

"Ehehehe… Yaa sudah! Belajar yang giat yaa, Naru-chan! Biar Kaa-san dan Tou-san-mu bangga! Hihihi…"

"Dasar loe! Sudah sana! Ganggu aja!"

"Hehehe… Mau titip gak?"

"gak usah! Udah sana! Gak usah peluk-peluk gue juga dong!"

"…Entah kenapa aku merasa jika kau akan pergi jauh…Akamaru pun selalu bermanja dengamu jika kau datang ke rumahku! Kau tau? Aku akan benar-benar memusuhimu jika kau sungguhan pergi!"

**Saat Semua Kenangan Yang Kuterima**

**Akan Hilang Terbawa Anganku**

"…Kau seperti kekasih ku saja Kib, ayolah! Gue masih cinta body cewe kali Kib!"

"Uhh… dasar loe Nar, gue juga normal kali! Tau aah, gue ke kantin dulu!"

"Yaa! Kalo kangen gue, bilang yaa!"

"SIALAN KAU!"

Naruto pun menatap punggung Kiba yang menjauh. Semakin jauh. Tak mengerti kenapa hari semakin cepat berganti hari. Naruto tak pernah bertanya soal hal kenapa Sakura, kekasihnya pulang sekolah dengan Sasuke, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan maksud kebohongannya tentang ia di jemput oleh Kaa-san-nya.

Naruto pun sudah sangat mengenali Sakura. Sakura adalah orang yang haus akan perhatian. Tapi Naruto…

"N-Naruto-kun!"Naruto mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

**Saat Aku Mulai Merasakan Lagi**

**Cinta Yang Berbeda**

"Ahh, ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak ada! Hanya emm… Hanya ingin ngobrol saja! Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Emm… Sakura-chan kemana? Biasanya kan ia selalu nempel dengan…Naruto-kun!"Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata. Wanita sekaligus orang yang sangat Naruto hormati.

"…Aku tidak tau Hinata-chan! Bukannya ia sedang sibuk untuk mengikuti pentas teater untuk vestival minggu depan?"jelas Naruto. Hinata tertunduk lesu.

"N-Naruto-kun! Ke-kemarin… A-aku…"Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Hinata-chan! Berapa kali aku katakan? Kau harus menatap mata lawan bicaramu dan jangan ragu! Itulah yang membuat semua kegugupanmu muncul! Rasakan setiap pergerakan lawan bicaramu, kau pasti akan terbiasa jadinya!"Naruto pun mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. wajah Hinata pun merona.

"Hu-um! Ekhemm… Naruto-kun! Kemarin, aku melihat Sakura-chan pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke! Apakah kau sudah putus dengan Sakura-chan?"Tanya Hinata serius. Naruto terdiam, tapi kemudian ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ahaha…Itu karena Sakura-chan pergi latihan bersama Sasuke, kan Sasuke dan Sakura-chan pasangan dalam naskah Teater!"jelas Naruto mencari alasan yang pas untuk itu. sepertinya Naruto benar-benar tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut masalah itu.

"Ohh begitu! Nee, Naruto-kun! Besok akan main ke rumahku kan?"

"Hmm… Sepertinya begitu!"

"Ehh? Kok jawabnya begitu?"

"Habisnya Neji-sanpai dan Shikamaru tidak memberi tahuku soal itu!"

"Begitu! mungkin Onii-chan lupa! Dan mungkin Shikamaru-kun ketiduran! Hihihi…"

"Mungkin! Lagipula, Shikamaru sedang mendengkur habis-habisan di UKS!"

"Hihihi! Mungkin! Yaa sudah, aku mau ke kelas onii-chan dulu! Bye Naruto-kun!"

"Bye!"

Naruto hendak melanjutkan menulis beberapa rumus geometri, handphone dalam saku celananya bergetar.

**From : Phinaple Men**

**Ketemuan! 10 menit setelah jam pelajaran dimulai!**

Naruto pun terdiam. Jari-jarinya yang lentik itu pun membalas pesan dari Shikamaru itu.

**To : Phinaple Men**

**Yaa!**

SEND

Naruto pun memasukkan Handphone-nya ke dalam saku celana lagi. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Jendela yang kini tengah terbuka lebar dan menghempaskan angin sejuk. Menerpa wajah dan membuat rambut pirang itu menari lembut diterpa angin. Wajah datar itu memandang jauh ke luar sana.

**Saat Diriku Sendiri Tak Mampu Melihatnya**

**Saat Aku Tak Sanggup Menatapnya**

Memikirkan segala macam pemikiran yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi ia harus memikirkan itu. Naruto pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa pil dan menelannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia terkadang memasukkan beberapa pil lagi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah kecil pil itu. Tak ada yang tau, kelas sedang sepi. Naruto pun merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan matanya pun perlahan menutup. Menyerah dengan buaian hembusan angin dan tertidur.

-000000-

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau apa yang akan aku ceritakan kali ini!"

"…Yaa…Aku tau itu Shikamaru…"

"Kau masih mau berhubungan dengannya padahal kau sangat tau jelas hubungan apa yang mereka jalani…"

"…"

"...Tak menyangka, sahabatmu sendiri malah menghancurkanmu…."

"Jangan membuatnya bertambah stress Neji-senpai!"

"Chk, aku hanya heran saja! Kenapa temanmu ini sangat bodoh? Sangat-sangat bodoh!"Neji menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Shikamaru hanya menguap tak jelas.

Naruto yang kini tengah menatap langit biru berawan itu. Ia tengah tidur terlentang di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Naruto pun mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti berusaha menggapai langit di atasnya.

**Bahkan Saat Langit Menangis**

**Aku Tak Mampu Menatap Wajah Itu**

"…Masih banyak yang aku inginkan di dunia ini…Tapi entah kenapa rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk menggapainya…"Neji dan Shikamaru pun terdiam seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto saat ini.

**Saat Mata Ini Tertutup**

**Saat Raga Ini Tak Sanggup Berdiri**

Shikamaru pun ikut tidur terlentang dan menghindari terpaan sinar matahari yang terasa membakar kulitnya.

"…Banyak…Banyak…Saking banyaknya yang ku inginkan, sampai tak mampu lagi untukku ingat, apa-apa saja yang ku inginkan di dunia ini…"Naruto berkata lagi. Kali ini Neji pun bersender di tembok sambil ikut memandangi langit. Naruto pun tersenyum kecut.

**Saat Tubuh Ini Kehilangan Gairah Hidup**

**Disaat Pikiranku Merasakan Kekosongan**

"…Aku butuh keajaiban…"dan Naruto pun berdiri dan beranjak dari atap menuju kelasnya.

**-000000000-**

**Ting tong**

"Lady Hinata! Bisakah kau bukakan pintu? Siapa tau itu Naruto dan si Nanas itu!"

"Ha-I, Onii-chan!"

Cklek

"Hay Hinata-chan!"

"Hooaamm…"

"Hay Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun! Silahkan masuk, onii-chan sedang di dapur!"

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Ohh yaa! Aku kemarin tak sengaja melihat ini di toko dekat rumahku! Kupikir gantungan itu cocok untukmu!"kata Naruto memberikan sebuah gantungan berbentuk seekor kupu-kupu yang manis.

**Mungkin Semuanya Memang Telah Hilang**

**Semuanya Yang Ku Punya**

"Waahh! A-arigatou gozimasu!"Hinata pun membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Ahaha… Iya sama-sama! Kau suka?"Naruto pun mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Emm! Aku akan menjaga ini dengan baik!"

"Ehehehe…Kau hampir membuatku tersipu Hinata-chan! Oii Shika! Jangan tidur sembarangan! Ini bukan rumahmu! Kalo mau tidur, tidur saja di tempat lain!"omel Naruto pada Shikamaru yang kini meringkuk dengan nyaman dengan bantal sofa di pelukannya dan tentu saja tidak menggubris omelan Naruto.

"Haahhh… Aku bisa mati cepat jika begini terus Shika! Chk!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun!"

"Oii senpai! Ngapain sih nyuruh aku dan Shika kemari? Jangan-jangan senpai punya game baru?"

"Yup! Tepat sekali! kau dan Shika adalah orang pertama yang aku pamerkan game terbaruku ini!"

Hinata yang melihat keakraban Naruto dengan kakaknya pun tersenyum lembut.

**Rasa Ini**

**Telah Hilang**

-000000-

Semua desas desus tak mengenakkan semakin meluas dan berkembang. Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur di bangku taman dengan tangan kanan yang mentupi matanya dari terpaan sinar matahari di atasnya.

"Apa benar, Naruto dan Sakura putus? Kok sepertinya Naruto biasa-biasa saja yaa?"

"Kalo tidak putus, kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terus? Bahkan Naruto yang kulihat sekarang seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidup!"

**Saat Dimana Hidupku**

**Bahkan Tak Berarti Dimatamu**

Naruto tersenyum kecut dibalik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tega sekali yaa, Sakura! Padahal Naruto itu mati-matian dekatin dia, tapi malah di biarin begitu! Gak kasian apa?"

Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat para gadis yang tengah menggosipi hubungannya dengan Sakura terdiam dan pura-pura menatap ke arah lain. Naruto menghela nafas berat dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Berpikir mungkin di taman akan menenangkan pikirannya, tapi kini pikirannya malah bertambah.

-0000000000-

Sakura POV

'Ohh! Jadi Naruto sekarang tengah dekat dengan Hinata? Ohh, jadi ia biasa saja saat aku bersama dengan Sasuke? Hehh~belagu banget!'batinku yang kini tengah melihatnya sedang berbincang dan kadang mereka tertawa bersama.

Chk, bagaimana jika kita permainkan sedikit.

Normal POV

Sakura kini mendekati Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan Hinata.

"Naruto! Makan bareng aku yukk!"Hinata langsung buang muka dan beralasan.

**Saat Dimana Semua Rencana Telah Hadir**

**Saat Dimana Cintamu Bahkan Mencekikku**

"Ahh, aku lupa harus menemui onii-chan sekarang! Aku ada janji dengannya! Jaa~"Hinata pun segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih bertatapan. Naruto pun tersenyum. Wajah Sakura saat itu terlihat penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Apakah ini ajakan Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto sopan dan tetap tersenyum pada Sakura. Dan Sakura pun memutar matanya bosan.

"Chk! Memangnya apa lagi?"

"…Ini sedikit tidak biasa! Biasanya kau tak pernah semanis ini didepanku sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini!"jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Haahhh! Ayolah Naruto! Memangnya aku tidak boleh bersikap manis didepanmu? Kan aku ini pacarmu!"rengek Sakura sambil menggait lengan Naruto.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja boleh Sakura-chan!"Naruto pun mengelus kepala Sakura. Selalu seperti itu membuat Sakura langsung terdiam. Naruto memang selalu mengelus kepala Sakura, tapi elusan tangan Naruto di kepala Sakura rasanya berbeda. Sakura pun tersadar dan langsung membawa Naruto untuk makan siang di kantin bareng.

**Aku Tau**

**Aku Sangat Tahu Itu**

-000-

"Kau harus segera memutuskan sesuatu Naruto! Aku jengah melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sekarang terang-terangan memamerkan kemesraan mereka didepan umum! Kau seperti tak dihargai saja Naruto!"kata Neji mengerutkan dahi. Tapi Naruto tetap terdiam.

Tap tap tap

"…Untukmu… Hooaaammm"Shikamaru pun menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto-foto ke Naruto yang seperti biasa menatap langit. Tapi kali ini tempatnya bukan di atap sekolah, melainkan di kelas Neji yang sepi karena mereka semua sedang mengungsi di kantin.

"…"

**Hidupku Bahkan Terasa Mati**

**Hidupku Bagai Terlelap Oleh Tidur Yang Terlalu Lelap**

Naruto semakin bungkam melihat lembar demi lembar foto tersebut. foto di mana Sakura dan Sasuke yang bermesraan di taman kota Konoha.

"…Putuskan segera atau aku akan bertindak! Kau itu sahabatku Nar, mana bisa aku ngeliat sahabatku sendiri di berlakukan begini! Kau di duakan itu masih oke bagiku, karena kupikir kau masih bisa mencari yang lain! Tolong Nar, jangan seperti mayat hidup begini! Kau seperti tak punya nyawa saja!"kata Shikamaru panjang lebar. Naruto tersenyum kecut menatap dalam-dalam foto tersebut.

**Tak Ada Lagi Yang Ku Ingin**

**Tak Tersisa Sedikit Pun**

"…Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan Shika!...Jadi kau tak perlu cemaskan aku…"kata Naruto yang kini berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan santai. Sedangkan Neji pun lebih memilih duduk di kursinya dan menerawang ke depan. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah pergi menuju UKS untuk tidur.

-0000-

"…Jadi…Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau dobe! Aku yakin dengan sangat pasti bahwa seperti apa hubunganku dengan Sakura!"Naruto terdiam.

**Hilang Sudah**

**Perasaan Ini…**

**Hilang**

"…"

"Dobe! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sebagai pacarnya, seharusnya kau berusaha untuk mengambil hatinya kembali dobe! kau seperti tidak peduli dengan semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Sakura! Kau mencoba mempermainkannya?"Naruto tertunduk.

"…Dalam waktu dekat ini… Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sakura…"

"Ohh~kenapa? Kau sudah mendapatkan hati gadis Hyuga itu? Dan kau mencapakkan Sakura setelah itu? Kau akan tau akibatnya, Uzumaki Naruto!"Sasuke berjalan dengan arogan-nya dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan pundak kanannya dengan pundak kiri Naruto.

**Engkau Pergi Kemana?**

**Aku Selalu Menantimu Disini**

**Kenapa Kau Tak Pernah Melihat Ke Arahku**

Naruto tetap tertunduk.

"…Setidaknya…Kau bahagia dengan Sasuke, kan…Sakura-chan…"bisik Naruto tertunduk.

**Deg Deg**

Naruto pun memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba saja sesak. Terus memegangi dadanya hingga ia jatuh berlutut.

"Hah haahh hhah hhh hhh…"

Naruto POV

'Mana? Dimana pil itu? Dimana?'aku pun meraba saku celanaku. Mencari dimana pil itu.

'Ohh iya! Aku menaruhnya di tas! Astaga, ceroboh sekali aku ini!'

Aku segera menuju kelas. Dengan nafasku yang semakin menipis. Dadaku sakit. Sakitnya seperti di tikam ribuan samurai. Aku terus memegangi dadaku dan mencoba berwajah biasa.

'Sakit sekali…'

Normal POV

Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sesekali ia berpegangan pada dinding koridor untuk mengatur nafas sebentar. Wajahnya yang datar itu kini terlihat sangat pucat. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, nafasnya yang jelas sekali bahwa irama nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Hay! Naruto-kun? Habis dari mana?"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Hinata-chan!"Naruto berhenti untuk mengelus dengan lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

**Aku Selalu Disini**

**Tapi Kau Tak Pernah Datang**

"Hehehe...Naruto-kun tidak pulang?"

"Ini mau pulang! Aku mau ambil Tas dulu di kelas! Hehe… hhh"

"Naruto-kun! Apa kau habis berlari? Kau berkeringat sakali!"Hinata pun mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ehh? Hehe…Sku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, jadi aku berlari dari laboraturium kimia!"Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ohh begitu! Yaa sudah, onii-chan sudah menungguku di gerbang! Sampai jumpa besok Naruto-kun! Bye~"Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang memegangi dadanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang menjauh.

"Hhh hahh hhh…"Naruto pun segera menuju ke kelasnya.

**Sraaakkk**

"Hhh hhh haahhh hhh…"

"Hhh hhahh… Chk! Dimana sih hh heehh…"Naruto terus mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tak peduli dengan barang-barangnya yang berceceran di lantai. Ia terus berusaha mencari pil itu tanpa peduli jika tangannya sudah gemetaran hebat.

"Kau cari ini, Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"Heh~kau ini memang pandai berakting yaa! Aku juga tak menyangka kau ternyata candu narkotik seperti ini! Ckck…Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu, Naruto~"Naruto terdiam dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu di mana Sasuke bersandar sambil melempar tangkap sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa pil yang di cari Saruto.

"Hhh kembalikan hahh hhh Sasuke hhh…"

"Heh~tunggu sampai kepala sekolah melihat ini, dan ini sebagai balasan karena telah mencampakkan Sakura!"

**Tak Pernahkah Sedikitpun Engkau Mengerti**

**Jika Aku Tak Pernah Melupakanmu**

"Hh hahh kumohon Sasuke hhh hahh kembalikan hahh hhh…"tubuh ringkih itu bergetar hebat. Naruto yang tak kuasa menahan sakit di dadanya pun membungkukkan badannya. Menahan betapa sakitnya dadanya itu.

"Hahh hhh aku hahh bu-butuh itu haahhh hhh Sasuke…"Naruto pun jatuh berlutut di kaki Sasuke.

"Heh~biarpun kau berlutut di kaki ku, aku tidak akan memberikan ini! Kau tau? Kau hanyalah sampah yang pada akhirnya mati karena obat-obat ini! Kau benar-benar seperti sampah Saruto! Sam-pah!"ejek Sasuke.

**Aku Terperosok Ke Dalam Sebuah Dimensi**

**Aku Terjebak Diantara Benang Takdir**

"Hahh hhh haahh eekkhh ughh hahh hh hhhh…"Naruto dengan perlahan menahan sakit di dadanya perlahan merebahkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin itu. Di saksikan oleh Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Naruto.

"Eekkkhh hah hhh unngghhh hhh hahhh hah… Hahh… Hahh…"

"Chk! Kau jangan berakting terus dobe! Aku tau kau candu narkotik, tapi tidak sebegininya juga! Ayolah!"Sasuke mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sasuke benar-benar terkesiap.

Ia mulai panic hingga tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari menuju kelas pojok ini. Sasuke pun semakin panic.

"OII IDIOOOOTT! CEPAT KELUAR! KAA-SAN SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SEJAK TA-"

"Sedang apa kau Uchi-NARUTOOOOO!"Kyubi. Uzumaki Kyubi. Ia melihat adiknya terkapar di lantai dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

"NARUTOO! KAU KENAPA? CEPAT MINUM OBATMU! KAU TARUH MANA OBATMU?"

"Kkhh…engghh…"mata Naruto yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari pil yang di pegang Sasuke yang ternyata adalah sebuah obat.

"CHK! CEPAT! KAU TARUH MAN-"

**PRAANNGG**

Sasuke yang panic melempar obat itu dan pecah berkeping-keping ke dinding. Kyubi terbelalak melihatnya.

"Kyu! Aku pinjam buku sastra yang bawa kema-"Itachi Uchiha kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Ia benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk. Dengan segala macam pemikiran negative yang ada di kepalanya.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naru-chan? kenapa ia terkapar dengan mulut berdarah begitu? apa otouto memukulnya? Ada masalah apa ini? Kyu-Kyubi…"Itachi terdiam. Ia benar-benar terdiam ketika melihat mata Kyubi yang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh seperti itu.

"Kau…Apa yang kau lakukan…BRENGSEEEKKK!"

Bugghhh bukk baaggh bugghh

Itachi terkesiap. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia hanya memandang adiknya Sasuke yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kyubi, kakaknya Naruto.

"BRENGSEEKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU? KENAPA KAU MEMECAHKAN OBATNYA? KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERIKAN OBATNYA PADA ADIKKU? KAU DIANGGAP SAHABAT TERBAIK ADIKKU, TAPI KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INII?"teriak Kyubi memekakkan telinga. Koridor depan kelas Naruto benar-benar sepi. Tak ada yang lewat. Longlongan Kyubi bergema memenuhi koridor itu.

**Aku Terhempas Oleh Dinginnya Malam**

**Aku Tersayat Oleh Tajamnya Sebuah Katana**

Itachi terkesiap. Ia baru menyadari jika terdapat butiran-butiran kecil berbentuk pil yang berhamburan di lantai bersama dengan beberapa pecahan kaca. Dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

'Naruto! Ja-jangan-jangan!'

"MATI SAJA KAU BRENGSEKKK!"Kyubi hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Sasuke tapi ditangkap oleh Itachi.

"Grrr…Walaupun kau kakaknya Itachi, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dengan adik brengsek mu ini…Lepas…"Kyubi menggeram penuh emosi. Ia yang kini mencekik leher Sasuke menatap benci ke Itachi.

"…Aku tau…Dan jika kau memukulinya hingga mati pun aku tidak peduli Kyu!"

"Grrr…LEPASS! ATAU KAU JUGA MAU SEPERTI ADIKMU!"bentak Kyubi. Sasuke terbelalak.

'a-aniki!'batin Sasuke yang merasa sangat sakit hati. Ia sebagai kakak, seharusnya melindungi adiknya. Tapi kenapa? Itachi! Kenapa kau begitu berbeda? Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku sebagai adikmu, tapi kenapa? Aku ini adikmu!. Batin Sasuke.

"TAPI ADIKMU MEMBUTUHKANMU!"bentak Itachi. Kyubi terbelalak dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok adiknya yang masih terkapar di lantai. Dengan geram Kyubi menatap Sasuke dan-

**Kraaataakk**

"HAAAAAAA!"teriak Sasuke.

"Akan ku lanjutkan nanti, Uchiha!"Kyubi pun berlari dan menggendong Naruto menuju rumah sakit.

Itachi hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya yang kini menatap Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan karena tangan kirinya yang di patahkan Kyubi barusan.

"Hhah hhh kau brengsek! Hahh…"

"Kau yang brengsek! Sadar tidak? Berkatmu, hidup kita akan hancur berkeping-keping! Aku berani bertaruh dengan nyawaku sendiri!"Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"HIDUPMU SAJA YANG AKAN HANCUR! ITACHI BRENGSEEEKK!"teriak Sasuke pada kakaknya yang terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merintih kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya dan terutama di tangan kirinya.

-000-

"Ke mana sih mereka berdua? Kaa-san sudah menunggu terlalu lama disini!"Kushina sang ibu dari Kyubi dan Naruto tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu mobil menatap cemas ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah kedua anaknya.

'Firasatku buruk! Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengan anak-anakku!'batin Kushina khawatir. Tapi belum sempat Kushina menenangkan pikirannya, sebuah teriakan membuatnya harus menelan bulat-bulat hasil pemikirannya barusan.

"KAA-SAAAANN! NYALAKAN MESIN MOBIL! CEPAAATT!"teriak Kyubi dari jauh.

"Kyubi! Ada ap-NARUTOO!"

"CEPAT KAA-SAN!"

Kushina yang panic segera membukakan pintu untuk Kyubi dan Naruto. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dengan panic ia menatap Naruto anak bungsunya yang satu itu.

"APA YANG TERJADI? KATAKAN KYUU!"teriak Kushina.

"…Uchiha…Dia yang melakukan ini…"desis Kyubi yang langsung membuat Kushina terdiam dan semakin melajukan mobilnya di jalan besar yang lumayan sepi itu.

**Engkau Yang Selalu Ku Rindukan**

**Engkau Yang Selalu Ada Untukku**

-0000-

"KENAPA BISA SEPERTI ITUU? KENAPA TIDAK SEGERA DIMINUMKAN OBAT YANG KU RACIK ITU? NYAWANYA BISA TERANCAM! DAN SEKARANG LIHAT AKIBATNYA!"teriak Tsunade sang nenek. Tak peduli dengan pasien lain yang terganggu dengan suara teriakkannya. Ia tidak peduli.

Ini menyanggkut hidup dan matinya cucu kesayangannya. Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa tidak semarah ini.

"UCHIHA YANG MELAKUKANNYA DAN JIKA AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA BERARTI AKU GILAA, TSUNADE!"balas Kyubi. Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan ini. Adiknya. Adik kesayangannya…

"Hikss Naru-chan hikss Naru-chan…"isak Kushina sambil memegangi tangan dingin Naruto.

Di ruang ICU, di mana Naruto terbaring tak berdaya. Di mana seluruh alat bantu dokter terpasang dan melekat di tubuhnya. Detak jantung yang lemah. Mata indah yang tertutup. Dan senyuman yang hilang. Kushina terus menangis tak memperdulikan pertengkaran antara anak sulungnya dengan neneknya.

**BRAAAKKK**

"NARUTOO!"teriak seorang pria dewasa yang berperawakan persis seperti Naruto.

"KENAPA BISA BEGINI?BAA-CHAN! BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA?"Minato. sang ayah pun histeris melihat anak bungsunya terkapar di ranjang. Benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Si bodoh itu… Koma…"

**Saat Dimana Ragaku Tak Sanggup Menahan Sakit**

**Saat Batinku Remuk**

-000-

"Sakura-chan! Apa kau tau kenapa Naruto-kun tidak masuk hari ini?"Tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Emm…Saya tidak tau sensei!"jawab Sakura.

"Tapi Naruto-kun kan kekasihmu Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau bisa tidak tau?"kata Ten-ten bingung.

"KALO KU BILANG TIDAK TAU, YA TIDAK TAU!"bentak Sakura dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Percuma kau bertanya seperti itu pada seonggok 'Batu' Ten-ten! Percuma!"kata Shikamaru yang kali ini berwajah super serius.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shika? Dari tadi wajahmu serius sekali sejak kau datang! Ada apa sih? Perasaanku semakin tidak enak nihh!"kata Kiba yang kini di selimuti rasa takut.

"Si bodoh itu… Si idiot yang ceria itu…Berhasil!"

Semua memperhatikan apa yang akan di katakan Shikamaru. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan kusut. Membuat suasana pagi itu terasa mencekik mereka semua. ada apa ini? firasat buruk…

"Setelah berhasil memanipulasiku…Ia akan pergi meniggalkan kita semua… Semua…Semuanya! Semua yang di lakukannya!"

"Nara-kun! Bisakah kau jelaskan, ada apa dengan Naruto!"

"Kejadian sore itu…Apa kalian tau? Naruto sekarang koma di rumah sakit!"

**Saat Tubuhku Terasa Mendingin**

**Saat Dimana Hatiku Yang Selalu Terasa Hangat Karena Harapanku**

"A-apa?"semuanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tu-tunggu! Bulan apa ini? Jangan-jangan sekarang April Mop! Aha ha ha tipuanmu sama sekali tidak lucu Shikamaru!"kata Kiba yang tidak percaya dengan semua itu. tapi begitu semua melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Shikamaru, semuanya kembali terdiam. Bahkan Sakura yang tidak bisa bergerak seinci pun tak kuasa untuk sekedar menatap Shikamaru.

"Hikss… Semua karena ulahmu Sakura! Karena ulahmu! Kau yang membuat Naruto sekarat!"

"Apa maksudmu Shika? Sakura kemarin ke rumahku, jadi tidak mungkin Sakura yang melakukannya! Lagipula, Naruto kan pacar Sakura! Mana mungkin ia mencelakai Naruto!"kata Ino.

"Kita sahabat sejak kecil, kenapa Sakura? … Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? KENAPA KAU SEKEJAM INI?"bentak Shikamaru tak kuasa menahan semuanya.

**Bahkan Air Mata Pun Tak Sanggup Menghapus Semua**

**Semua Luka Dan Penyesalan**

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sore itu? kapan? Jika bukan Sakura yang melakukan, lalu kenapa Sakura yang di salahkan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Batin Kiba. Bahkan Kurenai-sensei pun terdiam.

"Hikss…kenapa? Padahal kau tau seperti apa sifatnya… Apa kalian mau tau apa yang dilakukan wanita ini?"Shikamaru pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ia menghasut Sasuke karena kecemburuannya terhadap Naruto yang dekat dengan Hinata! Wanita itu cemburu, ia masih mencintainya tapi dirinya sendiri tak mau mengakui itu dan memilih untuk menepis perasaan itu!"

Semua tercengang. Bahkan Kurenai-sensei pun membelalakkan matanya.

"…Kanker paru-paru…"Shikamaru menatap pil kecil ditangannya.

**Aku Terpaku**

**Aku Tak Sanggup Lagi Melangkah**

"Tidak ada cara lain selain pil ini! Hikss pil yang membuatmu jijik terhadapnya! Obat yang kau kira narkotik itu! Naruto terkena kanker paru-paru Sakura! KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?"bentak Shikamaru lagi.

Kurenai-sensei pun menutup mulutnya tak sanggup. Bahkan Hinata yang mendengarnya pun terbelalak dengan tetes air mata yang membasahi roknya.

"Apa kau tidak tau Sakura? Hampir setiap saat Naruto memegangi dadanya! Sial! Aku baru menyadarinya! Hikss… Setiap saat Naruto meminum pil ini… Di balik wajah cerianya…Di balik senyumannya, ia kesakitan!"

Entah sadar atau tidak Sakura menitikkan air mata dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Ia baru menyadari itu. ia baru menyadari perasaan itu. perasaan hangat itu. perasaan hangat yang kemarin ia rasakan. Elusan tangan Naruto di kepalanya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri sudah lupa.

"Dan kau tau apa yang di lakukan Sasuke?... Ia mengambil obat itu, dan membuat Naruto kesakitan sampai harus bersujud di kaki laki-laki itu! Hikss dan asal kau tau Sakura! Naruto sengaja membiarkanmu menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Sasuke karena ia tak mau kau sedih! Ia tak mau kau sedih saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya! Hikss…"

**Aku Selalu Berusaha**

**Agar Kau Tetap Bahagia**

**Tapi Aku Hanya Ingin Satu**

"Ia yakin kau akan bahagia jika bersama dengan Sasuke! Ia berencana memutuskanmu saat… SAAT KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGATAKAN SEMUA KEBUSUKANMU KEPADANYA…"

Dengan tubuh bergetar Sakura memegangi dadanya. Sungguh, ia sekarang seperti seorang pembunuh. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Dan tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat gelang di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang pemberian Naruto saat mereka pertama jadian, masih terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura pun menangis sekuat-kuatnya di kelas itu. di saksikan teman-temannya dan Kurenai-sensei yang juga menitikkan air mata.

"AAAAAAAAAKKHH! HIKKSSS HIKS HIKKSS…"

**Saat Air Matamu Menyayat Hatiku**

**Saat Isakanmu Merobek Raga Ini**

Kurenai-sensei pun menangis bagaimana pun juga, Naruto adalah murid kesayangannya. Walaupun ia suka bersikap bodoh. tapi ia selalu membuat semua orang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hikksss… Aku terlambat menyadarinya… SIAAALL! Semua acting yang dilakukan si bodoh itu hikss… Kau berhasil Uzumaki Naruto… Kau berhasil menutupi semuanya…Hikss"

Kiba yang kini tertunduk lesu segera memasukkan semua barang-barang yang ada di mejanya ke dalam tasnya. Tak lupa dengan air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya.

"Hikss aku tak berguna… Aku sahabat yang tak berguna… Hiks…Padahal aku sahabatnya hikss… Tapi tak bisa melakukan apa pun untukknya…Hikss KUSOOOOOOO!"teriak Shikamaru dan pergi dari kelas di ikuti oleh Kiba.

**Mengapa Cintamu Tak Menghangatkan Diriku**

**Mengapa Cintaku Dapat Merasakan Kasih Sayangmu**

Kurenai-sensei pun segera mengambil handphonenya dan membereskan buku-buku miliknya.

"Kakashi! Naruto koma, sekarang cepat kejar Shikamaru dan Kiba! Ia pasti akan ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Naruto! CEPAAAT!"kata Kurenai-sensei dan segera bersiap untuk menyusul Shikamaru dan Kiba.

-0000-

"Naru-chan! Kaa-san menyayangimu!"Kushina pun mengecup dahi Naruto yang terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit.

**Saat Aku Membutuhkanmu**

**Engkau Tak Pernah Ada**

Tsunade yang selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia segera keluar dan menuju laboraturium untuk melihat keadaan paru-paru Naruto. Sungguh, ia sangat sedih melihat cucunya seperti itu. menurut pemeriksaan pertama, paru-paru Naruto hampir mengalami pendarahan karena darah dari mulutnya yang hampir masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Tsunade pun harus memutar otak apabila pemeriksaan kedua ini, Naruto masih belum ada perkembangan, ia terpaksa harus pasrah dengan takdir.

Kiba dan Shikamaru yang baru sampai di rumah sakit dan sedang berjalan di koridor ruang ICU. Kiba masih tertunduk.

"…Tak ku sangka… Firasatku benar! Firasatku mangatakan bahwa saat itu kami berdua tengah ngobrol santai, aku merasa Naruto akan pergi jauh… Bahkan Akamaru pun selalu bersedih saat Naruto datang ke rumahku untuk bermain PS bersama… Aku…"Kiba pun tertunduk lagi. Shikamaru hanya diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Kiba. Ia mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kiba. Karena ia juga merasakan itu.

Baru saja mereka berdua akan sampai di kamar Naruto, sebuah teriakan membuat mereka berhenti melangkah.

"NARUTOOOOO! BAA-CHAAAAANN! SUSTER! NARUTOOOO! BANGUN SAYANG! KAA-SAN MOHON! NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

**Apa Yang Harus Ku Lakukan?**

**Disaat Kau Sendiri Tidak Mengerti Keadaanku?**

**Hidupku Berakhir…**

Shikamaru dan Kiba terbelalak. Dan benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Bahkan Kushina yang berlari dan berteriak mencari dokter pun seperti tak terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Na-Naruto…"bisik Kiba dan ia pun langsung lemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan isakan tangis yang terdengar jelas oleh Shikamaru.

"BAA-CHAAN! NARUTOOOO! HIKKSS…"Kushina pun menangis di kursi tunggu dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Terpukul. Jelas, Shikamaru sangat terpukul melihat ini. bahkan Kyubi yang baru datang dengan tas yang penuh dan terkejut melihat Kaa-san-nya menangis histeris di depan kamar Naruto. Dan Kyubi pun berusaha menenangkan Kaa-san-nya.

**Aku Harus Pulang**

**Aku Lelah**

-0000-

"PERIKSA TEKANAN!"

"SUDAH!"

"NARUTOOO! KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN NENEKMU YANG TUA INI!"

Tsunade pun memberikan alat kejut jantung ke Naruto. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"TAMBAH!"

"HA-I"

Ttit tit titt

"YOKATTTAAAA! NARUTOOO!"Tsunade pun mengecup dahi cucu kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Dokter! Detak jantungnya berirama lancar!"

Tsunade memeriksa Naruto lagi dan ia langsung tersenyum bahagia mengetaui Naruto sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Naruto melewati masa koma-nya. Dengan perasaan yang tenang, Tsunade memberitahukan Kushina dan Kyubi tentang berita bagus ini.

**Untuk Terakhir Kalinya**

**Kumohon…**

-0000-

"Cepat sembuh yaa sayang! Kaa-san menyayangimu!"Kushina terus saja mencium punggung tangan Naruto. Dan Kyubi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil terus memandang Naruto yang tertidur. Bahkan Minato terus saja mengelus kepala anaknya dan meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan kantornya.

"Enngghh…"

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar nak?"

Dan betapa bahagianya mereka saat melihat bola mata indah itu terbuka kembali.

-000-

"Naru-chan! Teman-temanmu dan sensei-mu datang menjengukmu! Kaa-san tinggal sebentar yaa!"Naruto pun mengangguk kecil, tak lupa dengan senyumannya. Dan pandangan Naruto kini beralih ke Shikamaru, Kiba dan Kakashi-sensei selaku wali kelasnya.

**Disaat Terakhirku**

**Aku Ingin Mengenang Semua**

"Hay!"sapa Naruto lebih dulu.

"Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit ini, aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu!"ancam Shikamaru. Dan Kiba pun cekikikan. Naruto hanya tertawa hambar.

"Yoo~ Naruto! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Kakashi pun mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"Baik sensei! Hehe…"

"Kau tau Naruto? Aku hampir membuat banjir rumah sakit ini saat melihatmu seperti ini!"Kiba pun mencubit pipi Naruto cukup kuat dan sangat cukup untuk Naruto kesakitan.

"NARUTO-KUUUUNN!"teriak Hinata dan menghambur kepelukan Naruto. Neji dan Kurenai-sensei hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Ahaha Hinata-chan! Maaf membuatmu menangis! Jangan menangis! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Hikss hiks…"

Setelah semua akan pulang, Hinata kembali masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Mereka berdua hanya bertatapan.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"Tanya Naruto bingung. Tapi Hinata masih tertunduk dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"Naruto! Aku menyukaimu!"

**Perasaan Itu Hilang**

**Maafkan Aku**

**Disaat Waktuku Yang Hampir Habis**

**Aku Hanya Ingin Meminta Maaf Pada Kalian**

"E-ehh?"

"Walaupun kau masih milik Sakura-chan, aku masih berhak untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari sekedar kakak dan adik! Aku ingin lebih! Aku ingin dicintai juga seperti Sakura-chan! Aku sungguh mencintaimu Naruto!"kata Hinata serius dan menatap tepat di mata Naruto.

Naruto bengong. Dan sadar atau tidak, bahwa wajah Hinata kini semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Dan saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, Naruto menutup matanya. dan tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto beralih ke belakang leher Hinata.

**Saat Sebuah Kecupan Hadir Di Bibirku**

**Aku Menangis Dalam Hati**

**Jangan Lagi**

**Kumohon…**

Ciuman lembut itu. Hinata hampir pingsan saat merasakan tangan di belakang lehernya menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Setelah ciuman itu, Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia segera menunduk dan pergi begitu saja dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto pun tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih… Sudah mencintaiku… Hinata-chan!"

Dan saat semua sensei dan teman-teman Haruto menjenguk, kini ia terdiam dengan Kyubi yang memakan apel yang di bawakan Kurenai-sensei untuk Naruto.

"Chk! Itu punyaku!"Naruto pun merengut.

"Kau ini pelit sekali!"Kyubi pun ikut merengut. Mentang-mentang masih sakit. Batin Kyubi ngedumel. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Kyubi pun memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Dan Naruto pun melamun.

-000-

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau di sekolah?"

"…"Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Di rumah sakit yang berbeda dengan suasana yang sangat berbeda. Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat di mana Sasuke tengah terduduk dengan luka sana sini dan tak lupa tangan kiri yang di beri gips.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat wajah Sakura. Mata sembab dan wajah yang terlihat seperti orang depresi.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"…Naruto…"Sasuke terkesiap.

"Apa yang di lakukannya padamu?"emosi Sasuke pun memuncak. Tapi Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"…Ia koma, Sasuke…"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"air mata Sakura pun menetes kembali.

"…Pil yang kau ambil saat itu… Adalah obat, Sasuke…"Sasuke pun tidak mengerti. Ia memang tau itu obat. Saat Kyubi berteriak itu obatnya Naruto sambil menghajarnya membati buta. Tapi masalahnya, itu obat apa? Masa iya si bodoh itu sakit?. Batin Sasuke.

"…Naruto hiks… Kanker paru-paru…"dan dengan itu, Sasuke sukses terbelalak kaget. Apa katanya? Kanker paru-paru? Bagaimana bisa? Ia terlihat sehat seperti itu!

**Untuk Seorang Sahabat Yang Menjadi Cintaku**

**Aku Menyukaimu**

**Tapi Aku Tak Bisa Memberikanmu Sebuah Perasaan Hangat**

**Maafkan Aku…**

Dan Sasuke semakin terbelalak saat mengingat kejadian itu. kejadian di mana Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya hingga tersungkur dan bersujud di kakinya. I-itu… tidak mungkin!. Batin Sasuke.

Sakura semakin terhanyut dengan tangisannya.

"Hiks… Dan kau tau Sasuke? Hiks secara tak langsung… Hikss akulah yang melakukannya…"Sasuke bingung.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Sakura? Aku yang melakukannya, tapi kenapa kau yang merasa bersalah seperti ini?"

"JUSTRU ITU SEBABNYA! HIKS…"bentak Sakura.

"Hiks seandainya aku menyadarinya… Seandainya aku tidak sebodoh ini… Hiks aku tidak akan menghasutmu untuk melakukan itu… Hiks…Aku pembunuh Sasuke hikss aku pembunuh hikss…"Sasuke pun tercengang. Ia menatap sakura tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya? Bisa-bisanya ia termakan hasutan Sakura.

Sasuke pun terdiam sambil menatap tubuh Sakura yang tersungkur menahan tangis.

'Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Aku tega melakukan itu hanya untuk seorang wanita, dan hampir membunuh sahabat baikku sendiri?'batin Sasuke tak percaya.

Apakah ini aku? Apakah aku yang melakukan ini? kenapa bisa aku melakukan ini semua?

"Hikss dan kau tau Sasuke hiks Naruto… Hiks membiarkan kita berhubungan hiks karena hiks… Karena menurutnya, aku akan bahagia jika bersamamu hiks… HIKS…IA SUDAH MERENCANAKAN INI JAUH-JAUH HARI HANYA UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN KEBAHAGIAANKU SEMENTARA AKU SIBUK MENGGUNJINGNYA DAN MENCELAKAKANNYA! HIKSS"dan setitik air mata pun meluncur bebas di pipi putih porselin itu.

**Wahai Samudra Hidupku…**

**Jangan Menangis…**

**Aku Tidak Sanggup Melihat Lelehan Air Mata Itu**

"Sahabat macam apa aku ini?... Aku… Aku hampir membunuh sahabatku sendiri?..."kata Sasuke sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Dan Sakura sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Hiks Naruto baru saja sadar… Hikss Ino memberitahuku sejam yang lalu hikss… Aku tidak mau ia melihatku hiks aku sudah tidak punya hak lagi untuk menemuinya hikss aku sudah tak punya muka lagi hiks…"

Air mata Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berhenti walaupun mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah sadar dari koma-nya. Perasaan bersalah yang membuncah. Sasuke pun terus menitikkan air mata bersamaan dengan suara tangis Sakura yang terdengar nyaring di kamar inap Sasuke di rumah sakit.

-0000-

Di balkon kamarnya, Sakura menatap gelang pemberian Naruto.

'Kenangan manis itu…'

Di bawah guyuran salju. Di sebuah bangku taman yang tertutupi salju. Di bawah sinaran kemerlap cahaya lampu bulan. Dua insan manusia yang saling mendekap satu sama lain. Tak memperdulikan salju yang menutupi rambut mereka. Tak peduli dinginnya salju yang terasa hingga tulang mereka. Mereka bercerita dan tertawa bersama.

Sepasang insan manusia itu pun terus saja memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Seakan-akan kemesraan mereka bisa membuat tubuh mereka hangat satu sama lain. Dengan hembusan nafas yang menguap di hidung dan mulut mereka. Dan mereka tetap bisa tertawa lepas.

"Nee, Naruto! Di hari yang bersalju ini, aku merasa bahagiaaaa sekali!"

"Kenapa? Hm?"

"Tentu saja karena kamu Naruto! Kau membuatku bahagia! Di dekatmu aku merasa nyaman! Selama kau mengejarku, sungguh! Yang ini sungguh berbeda! Kau memakai mantra apa Naruto?"kata Sakura bermanja di dada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya tertawa lepas.

"Ahahaha… Aku memakai mantra 'Aishiteru Sakura-chan! Jadilah pacarku!' kemudian sebuah tamparan bersarang di pipiku! Hmmpp hahaha…"

"Hufftt! Habisnya, waktu itu kan aku kaget! Kau juga sih! Nembak aku tidak di waktu yang tepat! Di depan umum Naruto! Di saat festifal budaya! Kau gila apa?"Sakura pun merengut.

"Ahaha… Iya, aku juga bodoh! Itulah sebabnya kau selalu menolakku terus setelahnya kan?"Naruto pun mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hum…"Sakura pun terdiam sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto! Aku suka seperti ini…"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat suka saat kau mengelus puncak kepalaku seperti ini!"

"Aku juga suka mengelus kepalamu seperti ini!"Naruto pun mengecup kepala Sakura dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Naruto pun mengeluarkan benda dari dalam saku jacket tebalnya.

"Sakura-chan! Aku membelikan ini untukmu! Ini khusus, aku sendiri yang mendesain-nya dibantu Kaa-san! Hehe… Kau pakai yaa!"Sakura menatap gelang tersebut tak percaya. Naruto memberikan sebuah gelang berlian dengan balutan perak dan bentuknya sangat lucu dan manis di saat bersamaan. Sakura pun langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Aku janji Naruto! Aku akan terus membuatmu hangat! Akan terus berada disampingmu, di saat apapun!"

"Apapun? Janji?"

"Hum!"

"Baiklah! Aku hanya inginkan satu janji saja! Aku ingin, di saat aku akan di jemput oleh sang maha kuasa, aku ingin kau berada disampingku dan mengelus kepalaku! Bagaimana? Kau mau berjanji?"

"Hum!"

Sakura terbelalak. Ia baru tersadar akan hali itu. bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Bagaimana bisa ia lupa akan janjinya sendiri?

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura mengganti bajunya dan segera pergi menuju tempat di mana hatinya itu berlabuh.

'_Aku hanya inginkan satu janji saja! Aku ingin, disaat aku akan dijemput oleh sang maha kuasa, aku ingin kau berada disampingku dan mengelus kepalaku'_

'_Kau mau berjanji?'_

"…Naruto…"bisik Sakura di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

**Wahai Langit Cerahku…**

**Jangan Menangis…**

**Cukup Aku Yang Merasakan Itu…**

-000-

Back epilog

Naruto POV

"Oii Naruto! Ke kantin yuk!"Kiba. sahabatku. Kau berjalan ke arah mejaku dengan cerianya kau mengajakku ke kantin. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat tingkahmu yang tak jauh beda denganku.

"Tidak Kiba! Kau bersama yang lain saja! Aku harus memperbanyak catatan untuk ulangan Kakashi-sensei! Matematika kelemahanku Kiba!"kata ku sambil lesu.

"Ehehehe… Yaa sudah! Belajar yang giat yaa, Naru-chan! Biar Kaa-san dan Tou-san-mu bangga! Hihihi…"

"Dasar loe! Sudah sana! Ganggu aja!"aku pun langsung terdiam sebentar mendengar perkataan Kiba.

'Aku tak bisa melakukan itu Kiba! Aku tak bisa membahagiakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san! Itu mustahil'batinku yang langsung memasang wajah ngambek.

"Hehehe… Mau titip gak?"

"Gak usah! Udah sana! Gak usah peluk-peluk gue juga dong!"aku pun tertawa bersama Kiba saat ia memelukku seperti Akamaru. Anjing putihnya itu. ia selalu menerjang dan memelukku terus saat aku bermain di rumahnya.

"…Entah kenapa aku merasa jika kau akan pergi jauh…Akamaru pun selalu bermanja dengamu jika kau datang ke rumahku! Kau tau? Aku akan benar-benar memusuhimu jika kau sungguhan pergi!"

**Hatiku Yang Kini Terasa Gelap**

**Kemana?**

**Cintamu Kini Terasa Gelap**

**Tubuhku Kini Benar-Benar Rapuh…**

Aku terdiam. Sepercik rasa bersalah pun muncul. Aku tidak tega melihat sahabat-sahabat yang aku sayangi bersedih. Aku tak mau melihat kalian bersedih.

"…Kau seperti kekasihku saja Kib, ayolah! Gue masih cinta body cewe kali Kib!"dan aku berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kesedihanku pada kalian semua. aku berusaha untuk tersenyum dan tertawa dengan hati yang menjerit pilu.

"Uhh… dasar loe Nar, gue juga normal kali! Tau aah, gue ke kantin dulu!"

"Yaa! Kalo kangen gue, bilang yaa!"

"SIALAN KAU!"

-000-

Saat Shikamaru, sahabat super peka yang aku miliki. Aku selalu berusaha ber-akting sebaik mungkin di hadapannya. Aku tidak mau sampai dia tau. Karena aku yakin, pasti ia yang akan jauh lebih merasa sakit di banding siapapun.

"…Masih banyak yang aku inginkan di dunia ini…Tapi entah kenapa rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk menggapainya…"aku terus menatap langit. Mencoba merasakan sengatan matahari yang menyiksa mataku. Aku dapat merasakan jika saat ini Shikamaru pun mengantuk karena hembusan angin yang sejuk ini. ia mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk dirinya tidur. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

'Kau sama sekali tidak berubah yaa, Shika?'batinku sambil terus menatap langit.

**Setelah Air Mata Mengalir Deras Dalam Hati**

**Saat Dimana Mata Ini Tak Bisa Lagi Mengeluarkan Cairannya**

**Saat Dimana Aku Tak Sanggup Menangis**

"…Banyak…Banyak…Saking banyaknya yang ku inginkan, sampai tak mampu lagi untuk ku ingat, apa-apa saja yang ku inginkan di dunia ini…"aku pun berkata lagi, entah mereka berdua mendengarkan atau tidak. ku lirik Neji-senpai bersandar pada tembok dan menatap langit. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"…Aku butuh keajaiban…"aku pun bangun dari posisiku yang tertidur dan berdiri, sedikit mengibaskan debu yang menempel di seragamku sebelum beranjak dari atap sekolah ini. tempat di mana aku melipur lara, menatap langit.

**Aku Jatuh Tersungkur Tanpa Ada Yang Tau**

**Hatiku Yang Membusuk Karena Cintamu Pun Engkau Tak Tau**

-000-

Saat aku berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuga. Neji-senpai mengajakku dan Shikamaru untuk bermain di rumahnya. Ia bilang ia mau menunjukkan sesuatu. Aku pun bersiap saat di jalan, tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah gantungan yang sangat mirip dengan sifat Hinata-chan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"kata SPG toko itu.

Aku pun menuju tempat aksesoris yang aku lihat di kaca toko itu.

'Hihi… Ini sangat Hinata sekali! Akan ku berikan pada Hinata-chan!'batinku saat melihat gantungan kupu-kupu yang terbuat dari berlian itu.

'Emm… Sakura-chan suka apa yaa?'

"Bungkus yang itu!"kataku menunjuk gantungan tadi.

"Yang ini? Wahh! Apakah untuk pacar? Hadiah seperti ini biasanya untuk orang terkasihi!"

Aku terdiam sambil berpikir. 'Terkasihi? Tentu saja Hinata-chan orang yang kusayang. Tapi dia bukan pacarku! Aha ha ha…'aku pun tertawa hambar.

Aku pun berkeliling sebentar di toko itu, melihat-lihat barang yang di jual. dan aku membeli beberapa untuk teman-temanku.

'Kupikir setelah ini, Tou-san akan menanyaiku kenapa tabunganku terkuras banyak! Ahahaha…Ampuni aku Tou-san!'batinku dan kembali menuju rumah Hinata-chan.

'Senangnya melihat Hinata-chan suka dengan gantungan itu!'batinku yang melihat Hinata tampak merona hebat. Pipinya bersemu merah sekali. aku terkikik geli melihatnya.

'Imutnyaaaa!'batinku sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

**Saat Semua Kenangan Manis Itu Terputar**

**Aku Ingin Memberikan Sepercik Kenangan Untukmu**

-00—

Begitu banyak pemikiran yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mereka. pada mereka orang-orang yang mengasihaniku. Aku tak tahu semua rahasia tuhan. Semua terasa berbayang di dalam diriku. Saat orang-orang bercerita tentang hubunganku dan Sakura…

'_Apa benar, Naruto dan Sakura putus? Koq sepertinya Naruto biasa-biasa saja yaa?'_

'_Kalo tidak putus, kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terus? Bahkan Naruto yang kulihat sekarang seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidup!'_

'_Tega sekali yaa, Sakura! Padahal Naruto itu mati-matian deketin dia, tapi malah di biarin begitu! gak kasian apa?'_

Aku tersenyum di atas ranjang ini. aku berusaha tegar saat aku melihat sesosok itu. sosok di mana aku akan di bawa paksa untuk menuju alam yang baru. Ia berdiam di depanku, menatapku yang lemah tak berdaya ini. terbesit pemikiran lain…

'Kumohon! Sebentar lagi saja… Aku ingin mengenang semua sebelum pergi…'batinku yang melihat ke arah jendela. Menatap langit senja.

**Aku Mulai Mengenang Masa Itu Lagi.**

**Tolong Hentikan…**

**Hentikan Waktu Sesaat…**

**Kumohon…**

Saat di mana Neji-senpai menceramahiku karena melihat Sakura yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, sahabatku.

'Ahh! Bagaimana reaksi Neji-senpai saat aku pergi yaa? Dia itu jarang sekali berekspresi!'batinku.

'_Kau harus segera memutuskan sesuatu Naruto! Aku jengah melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sekarang terang-terangan memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum! Kau seperti tak dihargai saja Naruto!'_

Kau tau Neji-senpai? aku sangat menyayangi Sakura. Ia harus bahagia, tapi bukan denganku. sekarang aku bisa merasakan sebuah kalimat 'Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan'… Heehhh… Kurasa aku sudah melakukannya.

Kejadian sore itu…

Sasuke…sahabat paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Sahabat terbaikku. Terbesit rasa kecewe saat kau melakukan itu padaku. Dan kata-katamu…

'_Heh~tunggu sampai kepala sekolah melihat ini, dan ini sebagai balasan karena telah mencampakkan Sakura!'_

'_Heh~biarpun kau berlutut di kakiku, aku tidak akan memberikan ini! kau tau? Kau hanyalah sampah yang pada akhirnya mati karena obat-obat ini! Kau benar-benar seperti sampah Naruto! Sam-pah!'_

Aku terdiam memikirkan itu. Sasuke sahabatku, menyakitiku…

Tapi tenang Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menghantuimu… Aku sudah memaafkanmu… Dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan menjaga Sakura-chan dengan baik. Aku titip Sakura-chan padamu yaa…

Aku menatap Kyu-nii yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Aku tersenyum lembut untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kyu-nii!"

"Hmm…"

"…Aampaikan salam dan maafku untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san… Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya…"

Ku lihat Kyubi menatapku dengan alis yang mengkerut. Ia menatapku tajam. Dan aku hanya tersenyum di paksakan dan menatap sosok itu setelah melirik jam dinding di belakangnya.

17.35

**Aku Belum Mengucapkan Salam Perpisahan Untuknya**

**Aku Belum Memberikan Sepatah Kata Dari Mulutku…**

**Aku…**

**Aku…**

Ku lihat sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dengan sangat terpaksa aku menyambut uluran tangan itu.

_Selamat tinggal…_

Tanganku pun terkulai di samping tubuhku yang sudah ku tinggalkan. Pergi menuju alam yang baru.

_Kaa-sama…Tou-sama… Aniki…_

_Naru sayang kalian… _

_Sensei…_

_Minna…_

_Sayonara…~_

**Waktuku Telah Habis…**

**Rohku Telah Melayang**

**Ragaku Mendingin Kaku**

**Detik Jam Nadiku Terhenti**

**Aku Mencitaimu Sakura…**

**Berbahagialah…**

**Dengannya…**

End Naruto POV

~FIN~

Minato dan Kushina menatap pusara anaknya. Tempat dimana anak bungsunya tertidur dengan nyenyak untuk selamanya. Minato yang menggenggam sepucuk surat yang di berikan Naruto sebelum ia pergi selamanya. Ia mengirimkannya lewat pos saat sehari setelah kepergian Naruto.

Sebuah pulpen tinta hitam dan sebuah syal rajut berwarna putih tulang.

'_Chk! Pulpen! Kemana pulpen? Haahh! Iruka! Beli 15 lusin pulpen! Aku kehilangan pulpen terus!'_

'_Tou-san sih, menaruhnya sembarangan! Kasian Iruka oji-chan bolak-balik beli pulpen ke toko buku setiap hari!'_

'_Ahaha… gomen-gomen! Tidak akan terulang lagi koq!'_

Minato pun menangis sambil memeluk Kushina yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk syal putih tulang itu. kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu menusuk sampai ubun-ubun rohku Naruto? Anakku…

'_Kaa-san! Kenapa sih selalu lupa memakai syal? Kan udara di luar dingin Kaa-san!'_

'_Hehe…Kaa-san lupa! Terima kasih yaa, Naru-chan!'_

To : Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama

_Tou-sama… Kaa-sama…_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Untuk setiap tetes keringat yang kau keluarkan... Untuk semua kasih sayang yang kau berikan… untuk semua kenangan indah bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san… Naru berterima kasih pada kalian, dan maafkan Naru juga Tou-san… Kaa-san…_

_Naru tidak bisa membahagiakan Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama… dan sepucuk surat dan hadiah ini… semoga Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama bahagia walau tanpa Naru…_

_Naru sayang kalian…_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya… selamat tinggal… Tou-sama…Kaa-sama…_

_Anakmu…Uzumaki Naruto_

**Sepatah Kata Untukmu…**

**Hidupku Bahagia Walaupun Hanya Satu Jam Saja Aku Masih Diberikan Nafas**

**Aku Selalu Bersyukur…**

Kyubi yang sama sekali tak keluar kamar. Ia hanya duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan menatap foto dirinya dengan adiknya waktu di mall dan memamerkan sebuah mobil control termahal itu. Naruto dengan wajah cerianya memeluk kotak mainan itu. sedangkan Kyubi yang bergaya cool dan tak lupa senyuman miringnya yang khas.

Kyubi hanya bisa terdiam mengingat kejadian itu. kejadian di mana ia melihat adiknya yang sakaratul maut. Melihatnya yang rapuh. Melihat bagaimana adiknya kesayangannya pergi selama-lamanya. Ia tak habis pikir. Padahal ia baru saja sadar sejam yang lalu saat itu. ia bahkan bisa tertawa dan Kyubi sempat bermain jotos-jotosan saat itu.

Tapi kenapa bisa? Kyubi pun mengusap wajahnya untuk mencegah air matanya keluar. Ia pun melirik ke dalam kamarnya. Tepat di atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah note-book keluaran baru. Hadiah dari Naruto. Kenangan itu.

'_Ayah! Note-book-ku rusak! Aku ingin yang baru!'_

'_Kau pakai saja dulu laptopmu! Kau sama saja fungsinya! Ayah akan membelikannya nanti!'_

'_Berat yah! Jika setiap hari ku bawa ke sekolah! Bisa patah pundakku!'_

'_Pakai laptop dulu Kyu! Secepatnya akan ayah ganti! Oke? Ayah berangkat dulu!'_

'_Chk!'_

'_Pakai note-bookku aja sana! Tapi tukaran dengan laptopmu!'_

'_Beneran? Wess! Otouto-ku tersayang! Aku mencintaimu! Muuaahh!"_

'_ARRGGHH! AKU MASIH CINTA BODY WANITAAAA!'_

'_Ahaha… Kalau ayah sudah membelikannya, akan aku tukar kembali oke!'_

'_Hum! Jangan sampai rusak lagi! Itu note-book kesayanganku! Limited edision tuh! Bekas dipake artis Sabaku Gara! Kenal gak?'_

'_Haahh~Whatever! Yaa sudah! Aku berangkat!'_

'_Ehh? Tunggu aniki! Kenapa buru-buru sih? Kaa-sama! Aku berangkat sekolah yaa! Daahh~ Aniki, tunggu!'_

**Seuntai Kata Tertulis Dalam Kertas Lusuh Penuh Bercak**

**Hidupku Yang Selalu Ku Penuhi Dengan Tawa Walaupun**

**Raga Ini Menangis Dalam Diam**

Kyubi pun berjalan mendekati meja itu. sudah seharian benda itu tak di sentuhnya sedikit pun. Para pembantu yang menaruhnya di meja itu. Kyubi pun membuka kotak note-book itu. sebuah note-book keluaran terbaru yang sangat ia puja-puja seminggu yang lalu.

'_Kau baca apa sih, Kyu-nii? Serius banget bacanya!'_

'_Gak! Gak baca apa-apa! Sarapan saja sana! Atau ku tinggal!'_

'_Ehh? Iya-iya!'_

Kyubi pun menemukan sebuah surat yang terselip saat Kyubi membuka note-booknya.

To : Kyu-nii, Baka-aniki

_Kyu-nii, maaf jika naru selalu mengejekmu! Terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu padaku. Aku senang punya aniki yang baik tapi jahat sepertimu. aku hanya bisa memberimu ini. sebagai hadiah untukmu. Dan maafkan Tou-sama, ia lupa tidak membelikanmu note-book untukmu._

_Dan aku tau jika note-book kesayanganku itu sudah mulai rusak. Tapi tak apa. Toh, aku sudah tidak bisa memakainya lagi. dan aniki, tolong jaga Kaa-sama. aku yakin kaa-sama sangat syok atas kematianku. Dan kau jangan ketakutan begitu._

_Aku menuliskan surat ini sebelum aku mati. _

_Aniki…terima kasih… sungguh, aku sayang padamu aniki…_

_Selamat tinggal…_

_Adikmu, Uzumaki Naruto (idiot)_

Kyubi pun tersungkur sambil tersujud di lantai dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena menangis. menangis dalam diam.

**Pipi Merah Merona Pun Memucat**

**Pagi Cerah Yang Hangat Menghilang**

**Sebuah Baju Kusut Yang Basah Pun Mengering**

**Aku Masih Berdiri, Disini…**

**Selalu Berdiri Tegak**

**Tak Peduli Kakiku Yang Tak Sanggup Menopang Tubuhku…**

Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura dan juga semua teman sekelas Naruto. Mereka terdiam dengan hadiah yang ada di meja mereka. hadiah dari seorang idiot nan ceria. Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino pun menangis melihat hadiah yang di berikan Naruto sebelum meninggal. Sebuah kuncir rambut cantik berwarna ungu.

'_Haahh~ Gerah! Tidak adakah ikat rambut yang lebih kuat? Setiap baru pakai, pasti putus!'_

'_Hahaha…Rambutmu luar biasa Ino-chan! Haha…'_

'_Kau memuji atau mengejek? Huftt…'_

Kiba pun memegang sepasang gelang. Yang satu besar, dan yang satu kecil. Dan Kiba sangat tau itu gelang pasangan itu untuk siapa.

**Angin Menghambur Ke Arahku…**

**Debu-Debu Bertebar Bagai Mencari Peraduan Yang Tepat**

**Aku Terdiam, Disini…**

**Di Tempat Yang Sama…**

'_Inginnya aku mempunyai sesuatu agar bisa kembaran dengan Akamaru! Tapi sulit mencari yang cocok! Masa iya aku memakai kalung anjing yang sama dengan Akamaru, ntar dikira aku peliharaan juga dong?'_

'_Ahaha… Kamu ini aneh Kiba! Dimana-mana itu kembaran dengan kakak, adik atau pacar! Hahh… aneh-aneh saja!'_

'_Heyy! Jangan menghinaku yaa! Sini kamu!'_

'_Ampun Kib! Bukan maksudku… ahaha hahaha… Akamaru kau jangan ikutan menggelitik! Hahaha!'_

Dan Kiba pun menangis tanpa peduli harga dirinya sebagai lelaki pantang menangis pun menangis dengan bahu yang bergetar.

**Aku Masih Bisa Mendengar…**

**Walaupun Tak Ada Lagi Suara Lantangmu…**

**Aku Masih Bisa Dengar…**

**Suara Bisikanmu Yang Begitu Indah…**

Dengan mata sembab, Shikamaru membuka kotak hadiah itu.

"Eng?"

Shikamaru pun mendapatkan sebuah jam weker berwarna hitam. Dan seketika ia teringat dengan kenangan itu.

'_Kalian lagi, kalian lagi! Kalian berdua ini terlambat terus! Kalian berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaran saya selesai!'_

'_Ha-I, sensei!'_

'_Hooaaamm!'_

'_Shika! Kenapa kau terlambat?'_

'_Jam wekerku rusak! Aku malas beli yang baru! Dan kau tau? Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mampir ke toko untuk beli jam weker!'_

'_Kenapa? Kau membantu ayahmu lagi?'_

'_Hmm…'_

'_Kalo aku sihh terlambat karena jam wekerku kurang nyaring berderingnya!'_

'_Itu karena tidurmu yang mirip putri tidur!'_

'_Enak saja! Seharusnya pangeran! Pangeran tidur! Uhh… So sweet!'_

'_Hahh… Mendokusei…'_  
Terdiam. Hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru. Terdiam sembari memegang erat pemberian Naruto, sahabatnya bersama sebuah surat kecil.

_Jangan telat lagi Shika, walaupun kau orang yang pemalas, tapi jangan sampai terlambat lagi…_

Ten-ten yang kini menangis dengan terisak-isak menatap sebuah pisau lipat keren. Ia dulu pernah mengelu-elukan dan memamerkan semua foto senjata yang ia miliki di note-book kesayangannya secara terang-terangan saat mereka kerja kelompok di rumah Naruto. Semua jenis gambar senjata pun di pamerkan, dan ia hanya bisa menangis terisak saat melihat pisau itu.

**Aku Berusaha Menatap Sosokmu Dalam Cahaya Yang Begitu Menyilaukan**

**Aku Masih Bisa Melihatmu…**

**Melihat Dirimu Yang Tersungkur Dan Menangis Untukku…**

**Kumohon…**

**Berdirilah…**

'_Lihatlah! Ini adalah pisau yang sangat luar biasa! Lihat bentuk dan modelnya! Aku sangat suka ini!'_

'_Wow! Kau ini perempuan, tapi suka dengan hal yang seperti itu? Kau perempuan ekstrim Ten-chan!'_

'_Huhh~Itulah aku!'_

Sakura adalah orang yang menangis paling keras di kelas itu. Ia yang datang ke rumah sakit saat dirinya sendiri yang terdiam melihat Kushina ibu Naruto, Kyubi, dan Minato ayah Naruto menangis tersedu dengan Naruto yang tubuhnya tertutupi kain putih di bawa ke ruang mayat.

Dan bagaimana tidak, ia mendapatkan gelang yang sepasang dengan yang ia kenakan. Gelang milik Naruto. Dan Sakura mengerti betul apa yang di maksud Naruto. Ia pun mendapat sepucuk surat.

To : My love, Sakura-chan

_Aku berikan gelang pasangan ini padamu! Maaf tak memberitahukan jika gelang yang kau pakai adalah gelang pasangan. Aku memberikan gelang pasangan ini padamu. Berikan pada Sasuke dan pasti dia akan menerimanya. _

_Aku masih ingin memberimu kasih sayang yang indah padamu, Sakura-chan, tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku ingin memberimu sebuah hari yang tak akan kau lupakan, tapi aku tak mampu. Sakura-chan,tetaplah menjadi seorang Sakura yang aku inginkan. Tetaplah menjadi Sakura yang selalu bermekar indah. Tetaplah menjadi sosok yang selalu tertawa. Sosok yang selalu bahagia._

_Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu Sakura-chan, aku tak bisamemberimu kasih sayang seperti yang kau mau. aku sungguh minta maaf…_

_Berbahagialah bersamanya Sakura-chan… _

_Aku yakin, Sakura-chan akan bahagia bersamanya…_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, semua cintamu yang indah, kasih sayangmu itu yang begitu hangat… terima kasih…_

_Sayonara…_

_Your love, Uzumaki Naruto._

**Jangan Menatapku Jika Kau Sanggup Melihatku**

**Jangan Melirikku Disaat Kau Tak Sanggup Untuk Sekedar Melirikku**

**Jangan Tersenyum…**

**Disaat Kau Sendiri Tak Bisa Untuk Tersenyum Kepadaku…**

Hinata yang menidurkan kepalanya di meja dengan menatap gantungan di handphone-nya. Ia mendapat sebuah surat.

To : Hinata-chan

_Aku memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu. Syukurlah, aku masih sempat memberikanmu gantungan itu. kau tau, itu sangat cocok sekali denganmu. Aku sampai tersipu sendiri melihat wajah meronamu itu…_

_Hinata-chan, jangan bersedih yaa…_

_Teruslah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Jangan takut… aku akan selalu memantaumu di atas sana! Jangan sungkan saat ada pria yang mendekatimu yaa…_

_Nanti, bisa-bisa kau menikahi kakakmu sendiri gara-gara tidak dapat sosok pria untukmu nanti. Oke! Maaf, tidak bisa lebih lama menemanimu… terima kasih sudah mencoba membawaku dari jurang keterpurukan, terima kasih sudah hadir disaat aku yang rapuh ini, semakin rapuh dengan semua yang terjadi padaku… _

_Terima kasih…_

_Selamat tinggal…_

Tak ada air mata. Hinata sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. ia sudah menangis sejak mengetahui Naruto koma di rumah sakit.

"…Bahkan…Kau tak sempat merespon pernyataan cintaku… Naruto…"gumam Hinata yang dengan perlahan, ia menutup matanya karena mengantuk dan lelah menangis terus.

Disisi lain, di mana Sasuke duduk dengan raut wajah kusut dan berantakan. Ia benar-benar berantakan. Pagi tadi, ayahnya memarahinya karena kebodohan dan kecerobohannya. Perusahaan ayahnya hampir bangkrut karena Uzumaki Corp yang membatalkan semua kontrak dan memutuskan semua jalinan dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Dan ia pun harus membantu ayahnya dan anikinya yang mati-matian mengurus bisnis ayahnya. Dan Sasuke pun membuka sebuah surat dari Naruto untuknya. Dengan gemetaran ia membukanya.

To : Uchiha Sasuke-Teme

_Oii teme! Seharusnya ini ku katakan langsung, tapi maaf… ragaku tak sanggup mengatakannya langsung. Aku menitipkan sakura padamu! Aku yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya, bahwa kau pasti bisa membahagiakan Sakura-chan! dan kau tak perlu khawatir tentang rasa bersalahmu itu teme… aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan yang kau perbuat dan tentunya semua kesalahan yang akan terjadi nanti…_

_Disisa waktuku ini… aku menuliskan semua unek-unek yang kupunya, kau sahabatku yang paling baik teme, walaupun aku membenci wajah angkuhmu itu. _

_Aku sungguh tidak tau jika kau juga menyukai Sakura-chan. aku sungguh minta maaf! Seandainya aku mengetahui itu, pasti kau tak perlu menjauhi dan memusuhiku lagi kan? Maaf yaa teme… aku sangat mencintai Sakura-chan juga… _

_Saat mengetahui kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura-chan di belakangku… aku mengerti teme! Aku sudah mengetahui itu lebih dulu, saat di perpustakaan kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura dengan wajah angkuhmu itu. hufft… aku hampir mengamuk dan menghajarmu tau. _

_Tapi, setelah aku memikirkan semuanya. Aku tersadar, penyakitku ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, aku pun membiarkan semuanya. Maaf aku merahasiakan penyakit ini, karena tak mau kalian sedih yang berlarut-larut saat aku sudah waktunya pergi. _

_Dan aku titipkan Hinata-chan juga yaa… kau tau? Dia wanita lembut yang pernah kutemui. Aku sempat memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi bukan maksudku selingkuh dengan Sakura yaa! Saat aku mati-matian menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura waktu itu, Hinata selalu berada disampingku dan menyemangatiku, aku sempat merasakan desiran aneh saat berada di dekatnya._

_Hey! Saat dia sedih, kau harus menghiburnya! Tidak peduli jika kau kena marah Sakura! Pokoknya harus! Dan kau tau Sasuke? Aku menuliskan surat ini sangat khusus untukmu… karena kau sahabatku yang terbaik…_

_Dan ini adalah surat terpanjang yang ku tulis diantara surat yang lain… baiklah… ingat pesanku… dan jaga wasiatku… hehe_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sasuke… maaf kita tidak bisa saling mengejek seperti dulu lagi…_

_Selamat tinggal…_

_Sahabatmu, Uzumaki Naruto (dobe)_

**Jangan Berdiri Jika Kau Tak Sanggup Untuk Berdiri Karenaku**

**Tapi Kau Harus Bangkit Dari Keterpurukan Ini…**

**Jangan Bersedih…**

**Aku Selalu Hadir Di Antara Kalian…**

**Jangan Terjatuh Lagi….**

**Aku Selalu Mencoba Tersenyum Saat Tubuhku Melepaskan Jiwaku…**

**Kumohon…**

**Bangkitlah…**

To : Sahabat-sahabatku

_Ingin sekali mengatakan ucapan ini sekaligus memberikan hadiah itu secara langsung, tapi… apa daya? Aku tak mampu…saat semua pemikiran yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan semua keinginanku untuk tetap hidup. kau adalah setitik cahaya dalam gelapku yang menyelimuti sosok diriku yang begitu rapuh. Untukmu… kuberikan hadiah ini, sebagai tanda terima kasihku untukmu sahabatku… dari beribu kata yang ingin aku sampaikan, aku hanya bisa mengatakan _

"_**terima kasih! Dan selamat tinggal!"**_

_Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatmu…_

**Gemericik Air Mendayu-Dayu**

**Disaat Aku Tak Sanggup Tertawa**

**Disaat Aku Tak Sanggup Untuk Sekedar Tersenyum…**

**Setitik Cahaya Dalam Gelap Menuntunku…**

**Ke Dalam Sebuah Kehidupan Yang Baru…**

**Selamat Tinggal…**

**Semua…**

**Dariku… Yang Berisik Dan Ceria Ini…**

**Uzumaki Naruto…**

-000-

**FIN**

Review…

Review anda menumbuhkan cinta saya #d-cucuk-garpu

Mau review?

Bayar… #mata-di-kasih-perasan-jeruk-nipis

Hehehe…


End file.
